TENIAS QUE SER TÚ
by LARIEN-BLACK
Summary: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy desaparecen en pleno vuelo en un partido de Quidditch, sin saber donde se encuentran o como volver descubrirán que no importan las diferencias, si no las similitudes...
1. DESAPARECIDO

TITULO:**** TENIAS QUE SER TÚ???  
  
AUTOR: LARIEN BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM)  
  
GENERO: NO TENGO IDEA, USTEDES ME DIRÁN  
  
RESUMEN: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy desaparecen en pleno vuelo en un partido de Quidditch, sin saber donde se encuentran o como volver descubrirán que no importan las diferencias, si no las similitudes...  
  
Disclaimer: Soy J.K.Rowling? no no lo soy, soy Tolkien?? no tampoco, que mas quieran que les diga???  
  
Advertencia: Mas te vale que no te vayas sin leer esto primero ¿eh? bueno, sigamos, este fic será eventualmente (por alla en el capitulo 3) Slash, si leíste bien Slash, no fuerte, no lemon por que me da flojera describirlo, solo Slash muuuuy suave, y no garantizo que sea entre los personajes principales(Harry/Draco), claro que todo depende también de como se desarrolle la historia... ahora si, puedes leer y brincarte lo que sigue si quieres...  
  
"bla bla " pensamientos  
  
/bla / parsel  
  
- bla bla- diálogos  
  
CAPITULO 1.- DESAPARECIDO  
  
-¡¡¡Y GRYFFINDOR ANOTAAAA!!! 100-50 A FAVOR DE GRIFFINDOR, ESPEREN, parece que los buscadores han visto la Snitch, se lanzan en picada sobre el campo de juego, Harry Potter capitán y buscador del equipo de Gryffindor toma la delantera, pero el hurón de Malfoy no se da por vencido-  
  
-JORDAN!!! procura limitarte a comentar el partido-  
  
-Claro profesora, Potter y Malfoy siguen tras la snitch dorada se deslizan junto a los aros de gol, tirale una bludger Fred-  
  
-JORDAN-  
  
-Ok ok, ya ya, nuevamente en picada, 100-60 a favor de Gryffindor y parece que ambos buscadores han perdido de vista su objetivo, excelente parada de Ronald Weasley, este chico junto con Harry Potter de quinto año son las joyas de su equipo, mientras que Harry Potter entró en prim..-  
  
-JORDAN-  
  
-Ok, Bell con la quaffle pasa a Weasley, perdón, Ginny, Ginny esquiva a Flint con maestría, esa es mi pelirroja!!  
  
-Es la última advertencia Jordan-  
  
-Si profesora MacGonagall, UN MOMENTO, Potter se ha lanzado en picado nuevamente seguido de cerca por el hur.. Malfoy, se empujan uno a otro, ninguno cede terreno SE VAN A ESTRELLAR CON EL SUELO YA FALTA POCOOOO...-  
  
Se hizo el silencio completo en el campo de Quidditch  
  
-¿Do.. donde están los buscadores?-  
  
PÁNICO  
  
El lugar donde antes se encontraban Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaba vacío, ni rastros de los chicos, o las escobas nada...  
  
*HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY ALUMNOS DESTACADOS DE HOGWARTS DESAPARECIDOS*  
  
*Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y Draco Malfoy único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy desaparecieron ayer por la tarde en medio de un excitante juego de quidittch,.  
  
Dos chicos desaparecidos en medio de la confusión y el caos, nosotros nos preguntamos si será Hogwarts un lugar seguro para nuestros hijos*  
  
-Y sigue así en la pagina 45, 46, 47 con fotos de "los atractivos y desafortunados jóvenes" en la 53-60, pero no dice nada que no sepamos ¿Ron me estas escuchando?- Hermione Granger intentaba llamar la atención de su otro mejor amigo(el no desaparecido) sin mucho éxito  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, ¿Crees que este bien?-  
  
-No lo se Ron, solo espero que si-  
  
*** CONTINUARÁ.... claro n_n 


	2. NO PUEDO SOPORTARTE

TITULO:**** TENIAS QUE SER TÚ???  
  
AUTOR: LARIEN BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM)  
  
GENERO: NO TENGO IDEA, USTEDES ME DIRÁN  
  
RESUMEN: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy desaparecen en pleno vuelo en un partido de Quidditch, sin saber donde se encuentran o como volver descubrirán que no importan las diferencias, si no las similitudes...  
  
Disclaimer: Soy J.K.Rowling? no no lo soy, soy Tolkien?? no tampoco, que mas quieran que les diga???  
  
Advertencia: Mira, si no lo leíste anteriormente mas te vale que no te vayas sin leerlo ahora ¿eh? bueno, sigamos, este fic será eventualmente (por allá en el capitulo 3) Slash, si leíste bien Slash, no fuerte, no lemon por que me da flojera describirlo, solo Slash muuuuy suave, claro que todo depende también de como se desarrolle la historia... ahora si, puedes leer no mas no te brinques lo que sigue que ahora si es necesario leerlo...  
  
-Bal bla- diálogos  
  
"pensamientos" a menos que se use dentro de un dialogo ejemplo: - oh si claro "pensando" como digas-  
  
{bla bla} elfico[bla bla] jeje n_n traducción de elfico, cuando solo vean el segundo formato quiere decir que no me sé las palabras en elfico, de hecho solo encontraran traducciones del próximo capitulo en adelante  
  
CAPITULO 2.- NO PUEDO SOPORTARTE  
  
-AAAHHHH MALDITA SEA POTTER!!!- Un furioso Draco Malfoy lanzaba maldiciones al azar mientras un moreno ojiverde lo miraba molesto, habían llegado ahí hacia solo cinco minutos y el rubio ya parecía a punto de estallar, su escobas rotas(se estrellaron contra el suelo) sin idea de donde se encontraban(las varitas no marcaban direcciones) y, lo que es peor, en compañía uno del otro.  
  
-No se por que me gritas Malfoy, estoy tan perdido como tú - Harry se tapaba los oídos con las manos.  
  
-Ahhh.. claaaaro, pero olvidas algo Potter, TÚ, eres el que atrae los problemas aquí, es un hecho reconocido en toodo el mundo, así que no te hagas el inocente conmigo y otra cosa es : ¿Que hice yo para merecer estar contigo?- Draco verdaderamente parecía fuera de si  
  
-Eso era lo que me estaba preguntando- murmuró el Gryffindor entre dientes  
  
-Arrg-  
  
-Y el hacer berrinche no ayudará en nada, creí que los Slytherin eran mas fríos de mente-  
  
-Cállate Potter, desde luego que lo somos, solo sacaba algo de, frustración antes de poner a funcionar algo- el Slytherin se paso los dedos por el cabello en un intento de acomodarse su siempre impecable cabellera que había quedado despeinada al momento de la colisión con el suelo.  
  
-Bien, si ya terminaste de "sacar tu frustración" podemos comenzar a buscar la manera de regresar a Hogwarts-  
  
-Pues por la apariencia del lugar yo diría que estamos en el bosque prohibido así que solo debemos encontrar la salida- comentó Malfoy mirando los árboles alrededor de ellos.  
  
-Y debemos hacerlo antes de que anochezca por que hoy es luna llena-  
  
-Demonios, este lugar estará plagado de hombres lobo, debemos salir YA- Draco miraba alrededor nerviosamente, después de su ultima incursión al bosque prohibido(véase segundo libro) no le gustaban mucho el lugar...  
  
-¿Y que sugieres genio?-  
  
- Mira no me vengas a mi con ese tonito cara-rajada-  
  
-Cállate hurón-  
  
-¿Como te atreves? Expeliamus!!!- Malfoy dirigió su varita a Harry que apenas pudo reaccionar rápidamente...  
  
-Protego!!- luego de que desviara su hechizo el Slytherin miró su varita  
  
-Bueno, al menos sabemos que los hechizos si funcionan-  
  
-¿QUEE? solo no me agarres como tu conejillo de indias- guardó entre molesto y resignado su varita en el bolsillo, después de todo no las necesitaban, aun era de dia y parecía que todos las criaturas peligrosas(lo único que habían visto fue una ardilla y un par de pájaros) salían de noche  
  
-Bueno, pero entonces la cuestión es: ¿Por que rayos las varitas no nos indican direcciones?-  
  
-¿Como quieres que lo sepa? capaz que no hay direcciones aquí y por eso no las muestra- Harry se sentó en un tronco cercano...  
  
-No seas Potter, Potter, en todo sitio hay un norte-sur este-oeste, es natural, solo que halla demasiada magia en el ambiente podría justificar...-  
  
-Entonces es eso?? mucha magia??? con que no sea de mortifagos me conformo-  
  
-Potter no seas llorica- el Gryffindor le mandó una mirada venenosa  
  
-Cállate Malfoy-  
  
-Cállame cara-rajada- el Slytherin dio un empujón a Harry que al estar mal parado lo mando al suelo...  
  
-Te voy a dar- el Gryffinfor se levantó y golpeó en un pómulo a Malfoy, pronto ambos estaban enzarzados en una pelea  
  
-Ya quítate de encima Potter- al parecer los ánimos habían disminuido cuando empezaron a sentirse adoloridos y cansados  
  
-{DARO}[ALTO] una voz se escuchó por encima de ellos, levantaron la vista solo para descubrirse rodeados por encapuchados (gracias a dios que las capuchas no eran negras o hubieran pensado de inmediato en mortifagos) y a dos de estos apuntándoles con arcos.  
  
-Que demo..-  
  
-Por una vez en tu vida Malfoy CALLATE-  
  
-[¿Que tenemos aquí? mira Elladan, niños humanos]- uno de los encapuchados se descubrió para dejar ver un hombre joven de alrededor de 21 años, con cabello largo negro, miraba divertido a los jóvenes.  
  
-[Pues ese parece un elfo Elhroir]- hizo ver el otro que se reveló para mostrar un joven idéntico al anterior  
  
-[Si, jaja, solo le faltan las orejas]- Elhroir señaló a Draco para desconcierto de ambos chicos que no entendían ni una palabra de lo que decían ambos sujetos  
  
-[Es descortés señalar hermano]- regañó el otro  
  
-[Ya, ¿Que hacemos con ellos? nos mandaron cuidar las fronteras pero no nos dijeron nada del destino de los intrusos]- el primero parecía ligeramente confuso  
  
-[¬¬ generalmente se les dispara, pero son niños y] examino mas de cerca a ambos chicos dando vueltas alrededor de ellos[no llevan armas]  
  
-¿Quienes crees que sean?- susurró Harry estaba de lo mas desorientado con el extraño lenguaje, las extrañas vestimentas y el extraño lugar  
  
-¿Ahora si te interesa mi opinión?- Draco Malfoy parecía molesto de que uno de esos tipos lo halla señalado de manera tan poco decente  
  
-Oh vamos, no te vas a poner caprichoso ahora ¿o si?-  
  
-Pues mira que no tengo ni la mas remota idea, si no estuviéramos en el año que estamos diría que son elfos del bosque o algo así-  
  
-¿De donde sacas eso?- preguntó extrañado el ojiverde  
  
-Ehh digamos que mi padre tiene libros muy interesantes que no se consiguen en cualquier lado-  
  
-Entonces sería tu culpa que estuviéramos aquí-  
  
-¿Mía? ¿Por que iba a ser mía?-  
  
-Da la casualidad de que en mi vida había oído hablar de los elfos eso que dices, seguro nos lanzaste algún hechizo o algo-  
  
-Potter ¿En verdad crees que me mandaría por mi propia voluntad a otro tiempo? que digamos ¿otra dimensión?- el Malfoy enarcó una ceja elegantemente, muy al estilo Malfoy  
  
-¿Otra dimensión?-  
  
-¡¿A que grado llega tu ignorancia?! claro que a otra dimensión, no se puede viajar miles de años en el pasado, es mas realista pasar de una dimensión a otra que viajar dos millones de años en el tiempo-  
  
-¿Do.. dos millones?-  
  
-Sí, según esos libros ¡Los cuales no mencionaras jamás! esas razas se extinguieron-  
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-Razona Potter, razona-  
  
-¿Estamos en otra dimensión?- Draco Malfoy rodó los ojos claramente exasperado, habían estado hablando en susurros para que las personas(que se habían retirado a discutir que harían con ellos) no les escucharan...  
  
-¿¿¿Por que tenías que ser tú???-  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos(5) que me mandaron review n_n me hicieron muuuy feliz y me animaron a subir este capitulo enseguida  
  
Ithae : n_n gracias por los ánimos, podrás ver como el inicio cambio un poco con cada capitulo que avance, generalmente advirtiendo y/o amenazando a aquellos que se vayan sin leerlo  
  
Diabolik: ¿Por qué habría de ser mala con Draco? A mi también me fascina así que no te preocupes que lo voy a mantener tan sano y salvo como la historia lo permita  
  
Grisel : jeje, aun no lo he decidido por completo así que quien sabe, puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión  
  
Sandy : jeje ¿a dónde crees que llegaron? Con elfitos, y bosque jeje  
  
Reina-Ayesha: sip, podrías convencerme, aun no lo tengo por completo decidido, puedo y cambio de opinión muy facilmente 


	3. SUSURROS

TITULO:**** TENIAS QUE SER TÚ???  
  
AUTOR: LARIEN BLACK (ARCANGEL_WOLF@HOTMAIL.COM)  
  
GENERO: NO TENGO IDEA, USTEDES ME DIRÁN  
  
RESUMEN: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy desaparecen en pleno vuelo en un partido de Quidditch, sin saber donde se encuentran o como volver descubrirán que no importan las diferencias, si no las similitudes...  
  
Disclaimer: Soy J.K.Rowling? no no lo soy, soy Tolkien?? no tampoco, que mas quieran que les diga???  
  
Advertencia: Ora, si no lo leyeron en los anteriores ¿Por que lo van a leer ahora? bueno, sigamos, este fic será eventualmente (por alla en el capitulo 3) Slash, si leiste bien Slash, no fuerte, posiblemente un lemon muy suave también por que me da flojera describirlo, solo Slash muuuuy suave, claro que todo depende también de como se desarrolle la historia... Por lo tanto homo fóbicos, se me van largando de aquí..  
  
-Bal bla- dialogos  
  
"pensamientos" a menos que se use dentro de un dialogo ejempo: - oh si claro "pensando" como digas-  
  
[bla bla] jeje n_n elfico  
  
CAPITULO 3.- SUSURROS  
  
-Muy bien, estamos en otra dimensión, se puede aceptar eso ¿Les decimos quienes somos de verdad? o sea que somos magos, tal vez puedan ayudarnos- susurró un poco mas bajo Harry  
  
-¿Bromeas verdad? ¿Que no pones atención en historia? Los magos y brujas nunca han sido bien recibidos, aun entre elfos no creo que el decir: Hola soy Harry Potter un mago de otra dimensión, resulte muy buena idea-  
  
-¿Tu crees? A mi me parecen buenas personas- Harry les echó una ojeada por encima del hombro a los elfos que al parecer ya se habían decidido y caminaban hacia ellos.  
  
-Claro, siempre hay tres posibilidades: nos queman, nos corren, o nos aceptan, desgraciadamente las dos primeras son mas probables-  
  
-Eres un sádico-  
  
-Soy un Malfoy-  
  
-Entonces ¿No decimos nada?-  
  
-Exacto, nos dimos un golpe en la cabeza y no recordamos mas que nuestros nombres, no será difícil engañarlos, con el aspecto que traemos- Todo esto lo dijeron en susurros veloces.  
  
- Muy bien.. err... niños...si son tan amables de contestar unas cuantas preguntas- uno de los elfos se paró frente a los jóvenes que se callaron de inmediato, no los habían escuchado venir.  
  
-Claro- contestó Harry animado por que dieran el primer paso.  
  
-No no no, tu cállate Potter, ¿Por que habríamos de responder cualquier cosa? primero díganos quienes son ustedes y ya veremos- hablo el Slytherin mirando al elfo a los ojos de manera desafiante, Harry se puso ligeramente nervioso, los elfos ya no les apuntaban con los arcos considerando que un par de niños humanos no se les iban a escapar pero siempre era preocupante ser el posible blanco de esas armas.  
  
-¿Donde están sus padres?- siguió el elfo sin hacerle caso al rubio.  
  
-¿Nuestros padres?-pregunto el Gryffindor desconcertado.  
  
-Claro, no esperaran que les creamos que andaban solos por el valle ¿Que edad tienen? ¿13 años?-  
  
-Quince- contesto muy malhumorado Draco, una de las cosas que mas le molestaban era que lo evaluaran por su estatura, dado que él y Harry eran mas chicos que el resto de quinto se veían de menor edad.  
  
-¿Quince? aun así son muy jóvenes para andar solos por ahí, así que no traten de engañarnos- añadió el elfo con una mirada calculadora- En todo caso, mi nombre es Elladan, y el es mi hermano Elhorin- señaló al elfo a su lado y estrecho la mano de Harry y luego la de Draco efusivamente.  
  
-Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, Un placer- contestó el Slytherin amablemente(para consternación y confusión del oji-verde)  
  
-¿Y de donde son? traen ropas muy extrañas-  
  
-Errr- Harry y Draco se miraron uno al otro sin decir palabra.  
  
-Miren- Dijo finalmente Draco tomando la palabra- a decir verdad estamos completamente perdidos ya que no somos de aquí, somos, de fuera-  
  
-¿Se puede saber de que "fuera" exactamente?-preguntó Elhroir de manera inquisitiva, los chiquillos comenzaban a darle mala espina.  
  
-Inglaterra- dijo Harry finalmente, el darle rodeos al asunto no ayudaría en nada al final de cuentas.  
  
-¿Ingla.. que?- preguntó Elladan-¿Donde queda eso?-  
  
-¿Ven? les dije que andábamos perdidos-Draco confirmo que su teoría era cierta, se encontraban en otra dimensión, una donde jamás habían oído hablar de Inglaterra.  
  
-El problema es que no podemos dejarlos vagar por el valle- dijo Elladan para terminar de una vez con eso, ya se les había hecho tarde y debían llegar a su destino antes del anochecer, al ver el rostro confundido de los chicos agregó- es peligroso, y esta prohibido- "con tanto orco y lobo suelto por ahí un par de niños desarmados prácticamente son un festín para las fieras", Elladan se estremeció internamente al pensar en el futuro que hubieran tenido de no haber pasado ellos por ahí, los elfos son seres altamente empaticos y sensibles a otros seres vivos, y la verdad es que un par de niños desprotegidos le causaba ternura y ansias de protección.  
  
-Así que vendrán con nosotros-apuntó Elhroir- íbamos a la casa de nuestro padre, no creo que le incomode que le llevemos unos huéspedes- dijo divertido.  
  
-Mmm.. el problema es que no traen caballos hermano-  
  
-¿Caballos?-  
  
-Claro!! ¿es que creían que venimos caminando?, bueno, hay uno disponible pero es un poco brusco y no permitirá que lo monten los dos- agregó Elladan.  
  
-Yo voy en él- dijo rápidamente Draco aprovechando la vacilación del moreno.  
  
-Hey, no es justo-  
  
-Vamos Potter, estoy seguro que no has montado en tu vida, así que, que mejor que dejárselo a alguien experimentado- dijo haciendo alardes de grandeza.  
  
-En todo caso él montará conmigo- dijo sonriendo Elhroir dirigiéndose a Harry que solo asintió con la cabeza, momentos después una comitiva de elfos se encaminaba hacía la casa de Lord Elrond(NA: ¿A alguien le quedaba duda?)  
  
-Son muy jóvenes para andar solos ¿Que motivos los traen por estas tierras?- susurró el elfo en el oído de Harry haciendo estremecerlo, si hay algo que son los elfos eso es: curiosos, son sumamente curiosos se fijan en los detalles, y este no se le paso desapercibido. "Lo pongo nervioso, que dulce" pensó el elfo para si, observó con mayor detenimiento al joven que al parecer prefirió ignorar su pregunta: cabellos negro, ligeramente alborotado que le daba un aspecto adorablemente rebelde, piel suave, tersa, un poco dorada por el sol, rasgos delicados, pero lo que mas llamaban la atención eran sus ojos, el elfo había visto pasar frente a sus ojos varias generaciones de mortales y elfos pero nunca se había encontrado con unos ojos como esos, verdes, extremadamente verdes, las esmeraldas palidecerían a su lado, miró de reojo al otro joven, ese parecía mas agresivo pensó recordando la manera en que los había enfrentado, sus ojos conectaron por un momento antes del que el rubio apartara la mirada con el ceño fruncido, plateados, por los Valar, sus ojos parecían mercurio fundido, había visto muchos tonos de grises, los suyos y los de su hermano eran de un gris tormenta, pero ¿Plateados? ¿De donde venían estos niños? cabello platinado cayendo suavemente sobre la piel pálida(NA: recordemos que se estrellaron contra el suelo, ni la gomina de Draco resiste eso) rasgos aristocráticos, verdaderamente será interesante descubrir el origen de esos dos, demasiado evasivos, y ligeramente recelosos. También había notado que tenían ligeras magulladuras y golpes ¿Como se los habían hecho? lo ignoraba.  
  
-¿No contestaras mi pregunta?- le dijo nuevamente al oído, tal vez si presionaba un poco; vio los ojos verdes brillar con algo de temor antes de que el joven se decidiera a decir algo.  
  
-No vinimos aquí por voluntad propia- susurro quedamente, pero para el elfo fue completamente audible.  
  
-Si pudieras explicármelo- volvió a susurrar al oído del niño.  
  
-Yo...- no pudo terminar la frase ya que se quedó sin palabras ante la vista que se desplegó ante él.  
  
-Bienvenidos a la Ultima morada- dijo uno de los elfos que se encontraban al lado del camino.  
  
No había manera de describir la ultima casa al este del mar, era simplemente magnífica.  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	4. Encuentros en los corredores de la ultim...

TITULO: TENIAS QUE SER TÚ???  
  
AUTOR: LARIEN BLACK )  
  
GENERO: NO TENGO IDEA, USTEDES ME DIRÁN  
  
RESUMEN: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy desaparecen en pleno vuelo en un partido de Quidditch, sin saber donde se encuentran o como volver descubrirán que no importan las diferencias, si no las similitudes...  
  
Disclaimer: Soy J.K.Rowling? no no lo soy, soy Tolkien?? no tampoco, que mas quieran que les diga??? TT que crueles son al obligarme a decirlo en cada capitulo.  
  
Advertencia: Ora, si no lo leyeron en los anteriores ¿Por que lo van a leer ahora? bueno, sigamos, este fic será eventualmente Slash, si leiste bien Slash, no fuerte, posiblemente un lemon, claro que todo depende tambien de como se desarrolle la historia... Por lo tanto homofobicos, se me van largando de aqui..  
  
Hola... ¿Sigues ahí? bueno, en todo caso comenzaré por disculparme por la tardanza, espero seas comprensivo/a, he estado en examenes(de la escuela y de admision nn estudiaré arquitectura en un Tecnológico) y tuve que hacer un papeleo (TT mucho papeleo) por eso de que estoy terminando la prepa. pero ya veran como me pongo al corriente con todas los fics. Por su comprencion :P ok ok, menos disculpas y mas fan fics, a leer..  
  
CAPITULO 4.- CHOQUES EN LOS CORREDORES DE LA ULTIMA MORADA.  
  
-Bienvenidos a la Ultima morada- ambos jovenes observaron con la boca abierta (literalmente) el paisaje que se mostraba frente a ellos.  
  
Lord Elrond y los gemelos, se encontraban en el despacho del primero discutiendo, o mas bien, desentrañando la situación de los jovenes que no hacían mas que mirar sus manos nervioso, en el caso de Harry, y observar obstinadamente a los presentes, en el caso de Draco.  
  
- ¿Entonces me dicen que no recuerdan como llegaron al valle?- cuestionó consternado el señor de Rivendell mientras observaba atentamente a ambos jovencitos.  
  
- No recordamos nada mas alla de nuestros nombres- al chico de ojos verde esmeralda le estaba costando mentir frente a la mirada penetrante del medio elfo, que parecía querer traspasarle el pensamiento, habían llegado hacía media hora y estaban siendo interrogados una y otra vez, sin obtener mas resultados que la anterior, cosa que comenzaba a agotarlos.  
  
- Como hemos dicho estamos confundidos señor, no sabriamos decirle mucho- Draco Malfoy usaba todas las tecnicas de su padre para mantener ocultos su pensamientos y aparentar confusión ante la situación, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Elladan que le sonreía con simpatía.  
  
- Parece que no podremos averiguar mucho, el golpe podría haberles causado perdida de memoria, debo decir que espero que el tiempo haga que sus recuerdos regresen por si mismos.. mientras tanto... ¿Podrían esperar un momento afuera?- acompañó a ambos chicos a la puerta mientras que los gemelos observaban curiosos a los misteriosos jovencitos que habían "rescatado" del actualmente desolado valle.  
  
-¿Y bien padre? ¿Que haremos con ellos?- cuestionó Elladan apenas la puerta fue cerrada.  
  
- Claro esta que les dejaremos en el poblado humano mas cercano- refunfuñó Elhroir, que a pesar de sentir la misma curiosidad por los chicos que su gemelo tambien sentía cierta aversión por ellos, algo le decía que no eran del todo sinceros y ocultaban algo.  
  
-Ciertamente con unos jovenes inquietantes Elhroir, pero no creo que sean necesarias medidas tan drasticas, mi casa fue, y siempre será un refugio-  
  
-Como digas padre- Elhroir se cruzo de brazos visiblemente en desacuerdo con la idea de "hospedar" a dos "niños" humanos en el valle, en su opinión debían ir a dejarlos al mas proximo poblado humano de los alrededores y deshacerse del problema que representaba cuidarlos, sobretodo estando con una amenaza latente encima.  
  
-En todo caso iré a mostrarles su habitación- dijo un extrañamente emocionado Elladan saliendo rapidamente del despacho hacia la salita continua donde descansaban ambos chicos, el padre de los gemelos vió salir a su hijo mas impulsivo con una ceja arqueada por el comportamiento del joven elfo antes de girarse a tratar un tema mas serio.  
  
-Elhroir, ¿Como está el portador?- la preocupación evidente en su voz.  
  
-Mejora rápido Adar no me sorprendería que despertara en cualquier momento, Mitrandil se quedó con él, quería estar presente cuando abriera los ojos-  
  
- Al menos no metiste la pata Potter, debo admitir que tu acto de mocoso desvalido fue bastante bueno, ah.. lo olvidaba.. tienes mucha practica ¿No?- Draco Malfoy se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo a costa de un apenado Harry Potter que no hacía mas que ver la puerta por donde habían salido bastante pensativo, y por lo tanto hacía caso omiso de las burlas del rubio, cosa que pronto comenzó a hartar al Slyterin que buscó otra forma de desahogar su propia frustación.  
  
- Seguro te hubiera ganado si no fuera por esa estupidez de las dimensiones- dijo Draco triunfal cuando encontró un tema bastante delicado, sabía que el Gryffindor se dejaría llevar por su caracter en cuanto a eso tratara.  
  
-Sueñas Malfoy- respondió Harry con un gruñido volviendo a concentrarse en la puerta para consternación del rubio que en verdad estaba aburrido, aunque en realidad no habían pasado ni escasos tres minutos desde que salieran de la habitación.  
  
- Hola de nuevo, vengan conmigo, les llevaré a su habitación- un sonriente gemelo acababa de salir por esa misma puerta sacando finalmente a los chicos de su letargo, estos se pusieron de pie de un salto y siguieron al elfo por los pasillos tratando inutilmente de memorizar el camino, el lugar parecía incluso mas un laberinto que Howgarts, cuando comenzaron a llegar a lo que era un pasillo largo con puertas grandes de roble cada cinco metro se detuvieron.  
  
Ambos chicos observaron como el gemelo (no tenían ni idea de cual de los dos podría ser) abría la puerta frente a la cual estaban revelando asi una magestuosa habitación.  
  
- Toda suya- el elfo hizo un gesto comico con la mano al tiempo que dejaba que ambos chicos entraran - Les dejaré para que se aseen, el baño es la puerta blanca al fondo, vendré a buscarles para cenar- y sin mas salió cerrando la puerta, dejando a dos anonados chicos en el interior de la habitación.. justo cuando sus cerebros captaron toda la información ,ambos jovenes corrieron al mismo tiempo a la puerta del baño.  
  
- Yo voy primero- Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta del baño.  
  
- Ni lo sueñes Malfoy, yo entro primero- Harry Potter se deslizó por un costado del rubio entrando al reluciente baño.  
  
- Quitate cara rajada- un empujón  
  
- A un lado hurón- otro empujón.  
  
- Quitate maldito Gryffindor- y en medio de jalones y empujones y demas terminaron ambos de sentón en la tina.  
  
Luego de un accidentado baño, el cual terminaron compartiendo para disgusto de ambos chicos ( NA: ¬ disfrute mio claro está) estaba en otro pequeño problema:  
  
la ropa.  
  
Esta se encontraba sobre la cama.. el problema con eso, las ropas parecían echas para una pelicula medieval... y ninguno de los dos pensaba probarse eso.  
  
- Despues de ti Malfoy- el ojiverde observaba divertido la cara de asco del rubio Slytherin, a decir verdad el no tendría tantos problemas para ponerse el extraño conjunto, luego tener que usar la ropa usada de Duddley, esos ropajes eran bastante elegantes, solo que ahora disfrutaba viendo la cara de Malfoy.  
  
- O no, te cedo el honor Potter- se sentó caprichoso en la orilla de una de las camas.  
  
- Como quieras- el moreno tomó la camisa que parecía ser de algún tipo de seda y la dejó a un lado, tomó el pantalón igualmente confundido y le dirigió una mirada de auxilio al rubio que solo sonrió.  
  
-Bueno Potter, tengo que admitirlo, esto no está nada mal- Draco Malfoy caminaba explorando la amplia habitación en la que los habían dejado, habían tardado bastante en estar completamente vestidos, entre bromas e insultos habían terminado sin saber como en esa extraña tregua.  
  
- Bueno, no se tu pero yo tengo hambre- musitó el moreno algo sonrojado cuando su estomago comenzó a gruñir.  
  
- ¿Donde estará el elfo ese?, no voy a estar esperando, voy a buscar las cocinas o algo- el Slytherin se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
- Elladan dijo que vendría a buscarnos- Harry le detuvo antes de que abriera sorprendiendose a si mismo, ¿que le importaba a él Malfoy? si se queria perder no sería su problema.  
  
- ¿Como los diferencias de todas formas?- Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
- Elhroir es mas serio, es bastante obvio que Elladan es el efusivo de los dos, Malfoy- Harry Potter cruzó los brazos aun sin quitarse del camino del rubio.  
  
- Ok, entendí, ahora ¿Podrías quitarte? tengo hambre- un gruñido de su estomago confirmó.  
  
- Iré contigo, tambien necesito comer algo ahora que lo dices-  
  
Ambos chicos salieron y recorrieron los pasillos bastante perdidos.  
  
- Sabía que esto era una mala idea- se quejó el ojiverde.  
  
- No seas quejumbroso Potter, solo hay que encontrar a alguién y nos dirá el camino al comedor o las cocinas- el rubio no se escuchaba muy seguro de si mismo.  
  
- Malfoy ¬¬ llevas diciendo eso desde que salimos de la habitación hace: 15 minutos- hizo un gesto de desesperación con las manos - No nos hemos cruzado con nadie, ni voces, nadiee- remarcó sus palabras señalando a ambos lados del vacío corredor.  
  
- Mira Potter si quisiera est... - se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando algo chocó contra él, apenas estaba levantandose cuando un segundo bultó le golpeó.  
  
- Devuelvemelo Pippin- el segundo bulto que resultó ser algo como un niño pequeño se levantó y trató de alcanzar a un segundo niño que se escondía tra un muy sorprendido Gryffindor.  
  
- Nooo.. .yo lo vi primero- a esto siguió un jaloneó que mandó igualmente al moreno al suelo, jalando al rubio que había logrado ponerse de pie de regreso al suelo.  
  
- ¿Pe.. pero que rayos?- cuando finalmente la discusión terminó, Pippin se había salido con la suya y devorado el bizcocho que disputaban.  
  
- Disculpen señores, soy Meriadoc Brandigamo, y el voraz es Peregrín Tuk - el que parecía el mayor se había plantado frente a ellos y hecho una graciosa reverencia, antes de dar un codazo a su compañero que asintió antes de imitar al primero.  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
TT sorry por tardar tanto en actualizar, ya di mis razones, por las mismas no contestaré reviews UU...  
  
Me han hecho la pregunta que de donde saqué la idea... pues.. 1.- me fascina El señor de los anillos y Harry Potter.  
  
2.- No he visto muchos fan fics asi..y como quería leer uno y no había decidí mejor escribirlo yo.  
  
3.- Un día ordenando mis cosas me cayeron dos libros en la cabeza -- aunque no lo crean, casi se me viene el librero entero encima, los libros eran El señor de los anillos 2 y Harry Potter 3... y de ahí la idea. 


End file.
